school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Sanji
Sanji (サンジ, Sanji), alias Black Foot Sanji (黒脚のサンジ, Kuro Ashi no Sanji), is a pirate and the chef of the Straw Hat Pirates. He is the fifth member of the crew and the fourth to join. Since he was born in North Blue, he is the first Straw Hat not to originate from East Blue. His dream is to find the rumoured All Blue, which is where East Blue, West Blue, North Blue, and South Blue meet along with their wildlife; a chef's paradise. He has a bounty of 77,000,000 berries. Appearance Sanji is slim yet muscular, long-legged, young man with blond hair, often well-dressed, and keeps his hair brushed over one side of his face. For the initial part of the series, this was the left side. Due to his left eye rarely seen, many fans have questioned whether he has one at all. It was seen in the anime (although usually very briefly and/or most likely due to animation errors). Later, after the two year timeskip, he switched his hairstyle so that it covers the right side. Sanji's age is 19, height is 177 cm. (5'9½"), and birthday is March 2nd. Among Sanji's physical traits are his distinctive eyebrows. Both form a spiral but at different ends. His right eyebrow forms a spiral at the outer end, while his left eyebrow forms a spiral at the inner end. This means his face is asymmetrical with the position of his eyebrow spirals. This, however, is not fully seen due to his hairstyle. He still gets very upset if somebody, typically Zoro, mocks him over the spirals. Though, on rare occasions, Sanji's other eye was seen in the anime, the spiral was never witnessed. Pre-Timeskip Sanji almost always wears a black, double-breasted suit with a tie and long-sleeved, buttoned shirts of varying colors, usually orange, blue, turquoise or black, with or without pinstripes. From Baratie to Alabasta, he wore his black suit with blue pinstriped shirt. His fashion changes at times, like in the Water 7 Arc where he had no suit jacket, but a black vest over an orange, pinstriped shirt. Also in the Skypiea Arc, he wears a pink dotted shirt with black knee-length pants. He also wears black dress shoes, mostly for his Black Foot martial arts. These shoes are extremely durable,and were designed to increase the power of his attacks, though he can attack sufficiently without them. He has also worn orange sunglasses, primarily in the Alabasta Arc. Post-Timeskip After the 2 year time-skip, Sanji now covers his right eye, shows his left eye, and has grown his hair just slightly longer. He also grew a dark goatee and stubble on his upper lip. Both his left and right eyebrow are curled to the right. It also appears that Sanji's hair is less straight and scruffier after the timeskip. He wears a navy blue 3-piece suit with a yellow shirt and a brown tie. His time skip age is 21 and is height is 180 cm. (5'10.9"). Animas Extravaganza In the Animas Extravaganza, his hair is once again covering his left eye. He wears a green dress shirt with a red tie, but he keeps his usual black suit jacket, black trousers, and black dress shoes. Road to Omniverse In Road to the Omniverse, Sanji's outfit is a combination of his Water 7, Post-Timeskip, and Whole Cake Island Outfits. He wears a frilly dress shirt similar to Whole Cake Island, but it's red and has pinstripes. Like in Water 7, he wears a vest over the shirt in place of the suit jacket. However, the vest is navy blue instead of black, and it's unbuttoned. He also wears the navy blue trousers and shoes from his Post-Timeskip suit. His hair goes back to covering his right eye, and his goatee grows back. Terror Tales of Fredford In Terror Tales of Fredford, Sanji wears an orange long-sleeved dress shirt with a black tie, as well as his usual back suit and shoes. Virtual Paradise In the Virtual Paradise, Sanji wears a light blue long-sleeved dress shirt with rolled up sleeves, a black bolo tie, a black vest, black knee-length trousers with cuffs, gray ankle-length socks, and his usual black dress shoes. Heroes United In the flashback featured in "What's Changed in Westwood? Battle of the Rivaling Islands!", Sanji was seen wearing a dark blue long-sleeved dress shirt underneath a light gray cardigan with gold buttons and rolled-up sleeves, as well as his usual black trousers and dress shoes. During the Akatsuki Revival Arc, Sanji wore a long black coat with a white collar and gold buttons over a white long-sleeved dress shirt. He also wears his black trousers held up by a white rope belt and his usual shoes. During the Cipher's Law Arc, Sanji wore a red formal vest with gold buttons over a pink long-sleeved dress shirt and a darker red tie. He also wears a pair of red trousers that match his vest, and his usual black dress shoes. On Easter, Sanji wore a pink double-breasted suit with a light blue shirt and a white tie, as well as white shoes. During the Post-Cipher's Law Arc, Sanji wore his navy blue suit with a maroon shirt and a white tie. During the Let's Go, Baldi! Arc, Sanji wore a deep blue long-sleeved dress shirt with lighter blue pinstripes and blue and white striped cuffs. Over the shirt, he wears a sparkly, medium-blue vest with gold trim and a gold bow tie. He also wears white gloves, white trousers with blue pinstripes and a gold chain attached to his right pocket, and white dress shoes. During the Race Against Time Arc, Sanji wears a neon green long-sleeved dress shirt underneath a black vest with gold buttons and green pinstripes, a black tie, black trousers, and his black dress shoes. During the Revolution Arc, which is the final Story Arc of Heroes United, Sanji wears 3 different outfits. * During the Preparation stage, he wore a periwinkle long-sleeved dress shirt with a dark blue tie, as well as his usual black trousers and dress shoes. * During the Countdown, Sanji wore his navy blue suit with a purple shirt and a red tie. * During the Battle, he wore the standard Park-Infantry clothing, consisting of a green long-sleeved dress shirt with a black bow-tie and the same gray vest from Track Banquet, green trousers, and his usual black dress shoes. Dog-Daze In the Dog-Daze of Summer series, Sanji’s primary outfit consists of a salmon dress shirt with rolled up sleeves and a black tie. He also wears a black formal vest with dark blue pinstripes and gold buttons, as well as a matching pair of trousers and his usual dress shoes. Senior Year In the Senior Year series, Sanji is seen wearing a blue short-sleeved dress shirt paired with a black sweater-vest, a pair of brown slacks, and his usual black formal shoes. Other Outfits * Sanji's swimwear in Animas Extravaganza and the Summer Era consists of an open, black short-sleeved tropical shirt with blue sleeve cuffs and a pink heart pattern on it, as well as light blue short trousers. * In the "We Can" Opening and Heroes United, Sanji wore red trunks with black trim on the cuffs and hem. * During Track Banquet, Sanji wore a yellow dresss shirt paired with a gray vest, a maroon bow-tie, gray trousers, and his black dress shoes. * In Dog-Daze, he wore black trunks with blue pinstripes. Personality One of Sanji's most easily noticeable characteristics is the kind, calm, cool, and collected manner in which he carries himself. He tends to speak in a very composed manner, even in dire situations, and rarely acts without thinking. His demeanor in a lot of ways can be compared to that of a secret agent. This is amplified by the fact that he tends to wear a suit, very often enjoys a smoke, and in the anime they tend to play smooth music with jazzy undertones when he speaks. He quite often makes comedic exceptions to this, such as when in the presence of beautiful women, or when angered by a crew member. He is extremely amorous, constantly flirting with any attractive woman he sees, just like Brock does, earning him the nickname "ero-cook". Even as a child, while working in Baratie, Sanji would become love struck with attractive female customers and end up making mistakes in the process much to Zeff's irritation. In fact, he claimed that Nami was 98.72% of the reason he joined Luffy's crew in the first place. Since, and a while after, this romantic nature is a hassle for the rest of the crew in times of crisis. Returning to Sabaody Archipelago after his two years on Momoiro Island, Sanji became even more perverted due to not having seen a woman in two years, making lewd faces when he so much as thought of beautiful women (primarily his crew mates, Nami and Robin) and acting strangely when he got close to 'real' women, causing others to question about his health. One of Sanji's most prominent characteristics is a strong respect toward food and the preparation of food in the kitchen. Since food and sustenance play a crucial role in maintaining life, he strongly believes that a chef's work must be treated as though it were sacred. This respect stems from Sanji taking after his mother and practice cooking (but for rats), causing outrage from Judge who would throw away the food Sanji made, causing Sanji to cry. Prior to being stranded on the rock with Zeff nine years before his introduction, Sanji thought food was dispensable, and would toss out any that had gone bad. In fact, he was disgusted by how his fellow chefs would eat leftovers from customers, disregarding their lecture on the importance of conserving food on sea-based voyages. However, after nearly starving to death on the rock, he came to regret his maltreatment to food, especially after finding out that Zeff has sacrificed his own leg as emergency rations to give Sanji all the remaining food. As a result, he has a strong tendency to become hostile towards those who waste food or regard it in any way that is less than his respect for it. Thus, he has a habit of beating up anyone who steals food from the fridge (mainly Luffy). When Niji wasted his food by trying to throw it at Cosette, Sanji unhesitatingly ate it off the floor claiming it was delicious, causing the female cook to cry in happiness and Niji to become disgusted. Biography Animas Extravaganza Sanji and the Straw Hats were sailing through the ocean, when they were suddenly attacked by the marines. They captured Robin, Franky, and Brook, leaving Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Zoro, Nami, and Sanji remaining. A big wave came and hit the group of six. Nami, Zoro, and Sanji find themselves in Quohag, where they meet the Griffins, but they were kicked out of their house for mentioning Brian(who has been kicked out of their house a few weeks prior). After helping Stewie get Brian back in the house, The group of 3 head to Milford, where they reunite with Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper. They have been spending the holidays with the Connellys before parting ways. Road to Omniverse Sanji had his memory erased by Eon and was sent to an alternate timeline where he, along with the rest of the crew, had never joined Luffy's crew, and instead joined the marines. Luffy and his group visit said timeline and recover his memory by exposing Nami's breasts, causing Sanji to fall in love. After recovering the other crew-members' memories, they all escape while battling with Tord. Upon escaping, Sanji helps the gang take down Eon before parting ways. Heroes United The crew is approaching a pair of rivaling Islands named Dattco and Wyndham, who make those who pass them choose an Island to stay on temporarily, or be killed on sight. They have to choose an island before it’s too late. Unfortunately, the crew is disagreeing over the matter Sanji, along with Chopper, and Franky wants to go to Wyndham, while Zoro, Usopp and Brook want to go to Dattco. As they approach the islands, Luffy makes his decision. If he chose Wyndham, Sanji will be happy with his decision. If he chose Dattco, Sanji will despise Luffy and call him a traitor. Sanji then goes to the island he chose, along with the other crew members. He later appears in a couple flashbacks of HU008 and HU019. Sanji has spent the entirety of Season 44 in Wyndham, before being rescued by Luffy and his group and making amends with the other crew members the following season. He has been helping the gang rescue their other friends and going on adventures with them ever since. After spending the summer with the Connellys, Sanji, along with the rest of the heroes, departs from Franklin and heads home. Senior Year In the Senior Year series, Sanji made a flashback appearance in the episode "Maleficent: The Enemy Within". He later made her first physical appearance in the Season 50 episode "Let the Games Begin!", where he attends Tom and the gang's Basketball Jamboree as a surprise for Alex planned by Mordecai & Rigby. Afterwards, they go out to eat and look at a few stores, only to realize that Chopper had gone missing. They later learn that Team Rocket had once again teamed up with the Larssons and kidnapped him. An episode later, in "Deernapped!", Pikachu gets kidnapped as well, and Sanji, along with the rest of the group, attempt to rescue them, but fail miserably. Though later on, Daisy returns the hostages to them, and then they send Team Rocket blasting off before parting ways. Gallery Omniverse Sanji.png Sanji.png Sanji_(One_Piece).png Sanji13.png Sanji_HU1.png Ship_Sanji.png Sanji_CL.png Sanji_Easter.png Sanji_PCL.png Sanji_LGB.png Sanji_RAT.png Sanji_DD.png Sanji_RP.png Sanji_RC.png Sanji_SY.png